


Pink Relapse

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Superheroes, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: Potential AU/Bad End involving characters of mine and friends from a mind control kink RP using Masks.  What if a heroine who was afflicted with a bimbo virus but cured...wasn't really cured?





	Pink Relapse

Pink Relapse

Birthday gift fic for CorruptiveSpirit, written by DrgnmastrAlex

Halcyon City was having another uneventful day, and a particular heroine was grateful for the chance to relax and run some errands. Melanie Adams, also known as Golden Witch, the super-powered sorceress that ran with the former super team SASS, was taking advantage of the down time to grab a few things from a nearby grocery store. She pondered what else to do, ticking off a short list of things she could get done before the afternoon was up.

“Perhaps some new clothes, or maybe some fabric for mending some of my costumes...although seeing if Patricia might want to catch a movie could be good, if I can convince her to go. That's pretty unlikely, though...maybe just go by myself? No, that seems too weird, I could probably call William and see if he's up for some fun...” Finishing her verbal thinking, she kept her thoughts to herself, and decided to stop and grab something to eat first while she weighed her options.

It was while she made her way towards a restaurant that her plans got put on hold: an unusual sight of an unmarked van with blacked out windows, one of the sliding doors open and a young man with sunglasses and a cap on leaning out of the van as if he were waiting for someone. A few seconds after that, another person wearing a ski mask came running out with a medium-sized bag, some jewelry scattering on the ground as he rushed towards the van. Melanie's eyes flicked up, seeing that it was a pawn shop that these men were running out of.

“Broad daylight robbery in a city full of supers? You fellows are quite dense, aren't you?”, she grinned. She wasn't dressed in her 'Golden Witch' attire, having gone out in her Halcyon University uniform, but the criminal and villain element of the city had grown to fear the sudden flare into existence of glittering golden butterflies that signified Golden Witch was there.

They turned to see who was talking, and caught sight of Melanie floating into the air on a current of arcane power, golden butterflies flitting about and coalescing around her.

“Ah shit, it's one of those SASS chicks! Get going, GO, GO!” The group of thieves rushed into the van, taking what loot they had and jack-rabbiting the van to get as much distance as they could between them and the hero. With a yawn, she lifted the van into the air with a wave of her hand, letting its wheels spin uselessly a good five feet off the ground. A wave of her other hand had the ground liquefy and turn into tendrils of concrete that crushed the wheels and melded with the undercarriage of the van, before lowering back to the ground and hardening again.

“You lot should know better.”, Melanie grinned, before the back doors were thrown open and two of the thieves started firing automatic pistols into her. She half-expected such a reaction, and quickly threw up a magical barrier to telekinetically freeze the hail of lead in place. When the two thieves saw that their firing would have no effect, they began to scramble away, yelling to their other companions to make a run for it and scatter.

“We'll be having none of that, thank you.” With a wave, the ground seemed to leap in front of the fleeing criminals, forming fifteen foot tall concrete walls that cut them all off. They turned around in fear, their last avenue of escape denied, cringing and slinking with their backs to the wall away from Melanie.

“Now, you boys are going to stay put until the police arrive, then you'll get a nice ride down to lock-up.”, she grinned, giving a wink. It wasn't too long after that when Halcyon City PD arrived, and she used her magic to undo what she did with her magic. Her control was much finer than it had been some months past, so she didn't have to worry too much about a misfired spell. Once the thieves were in the backs of patrol cars, she went on her way. Another good bit of work.

...except...there was a strange tingle in her fingertips that she noticed as she approached a sandwich shop. It wasn't something she had felt before, so she retreated a ways to an unoccupied, out-of-the-way alleyway to avoid a potential spectacle or accidentally catching civilians in something dangerous. She gave a quick test, just a small spell, to see if it was a surge of magical power. What happened was that her spell to pull something to her resulted in it turning into...

A pair of bubblegum pink stiletto heels.

The color drained a little bit out of her face. She quickly called up two people she trusted, people with whom she could bounce ideas off of on how to solve a problem. Jane, or PlastiKat to the group, and Patricia, also known as Muse Violet.

It was about an hour afterwards that the two other heroines had arrived at her apartment to see a worried look on Melanie's face. The heels were on the table, causing a look of immediate concern to show on Patricia's face. Jane looked worried too, shifting a carrying pack on her shoulder in discomfort.

“...you're sure you reversed it, right?”, Melanie asked with a look to Patricia. “I mean...I felt completely cured, but...there might've been some residual left.”

“Well...” Patricia bit her lip a little. “Like you said, you were completely back to normal, and AEGIS even checked you over afterwards. There was no sign of ThinkP!nk's effects or the magic virus in you. You were cleared. Maybe this is just a fluke?”

“Maybe a stray thought? I can't guess what was in your mind at that time, but maybe a memory or something about when you were partially bimboed caused this to happen. Just a guess...”, Jane added. Melanie pursed her lips, looking down at her cup of tea for a protracted moment.

“I'm not going to rule out either of those possibilities. I don't think it's a fluke, and I definitely wasn't having any recollections about that time...but that doesn't mean I should eliminate either option. Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry.” Melanie looked between the two, then added, “You both have powers that allow you to drain and interact with energy, both magical and technological. If it's possible, I'd like you two to stick around for a couple of days and keep an eye on me in case anything else happens. I know it's asking a lot, especially for your schedule Jane, but...I'd feel a lot safer if I had some people on hand to make the call to AEGIS and hopefully drain out some of the excess energy if things got bad. I feel bad that I'd put you two at risk of being infected, but I don't have any other options that would keep an outbreak of ThinkP!nk from happening again.”

Jane looked uncomfortable, but Patricia quickly spoke up. “No, you made the best choice. While Selene and Mika might be able to help out with the magical side of things, this was something made by Celestials. Selene...might not be the best pick for helping out due to her connections, and Mika has limited experience. Aileska is back in her homeworld trying to bring about reform, so that's off the table for who knows how long...and Liz is AWOL.” She flicked her gaze towards Jane briefly, before deciding not to pursue that train of thought for the time being. Melanie was giving Patricia a pointed look when she met eyes with her again, and she blinked a bit before giving a slight shake of her head. The look receded; Melanie seemed to be satisfied with that.

“Having us on hand to help drain some of the magical energy from ThinkP!nk is smart, and buys time for AEGIS. Hopefully.”, Patricia concluded.

“Uh, before we commit to this...”, Jane interrupted, “Can we see if Melly is in any immediate need for us to drain her? We should also decide who is going out to grab their stuff to spend the next couple of nights here first.”

“You look like you've got some stuff already.”, Patrica noted. “But do you need to get more? Or maybe clear things up with your parents?”

“I'm...Yeah.” Jane gave a nod as she looked to the side. “Yeah, I'll leave this here, but I do need some more things. I'll have to get the all-clear from my mom and dad to stay here for a couple of nights. They should be okay with it if I tell them it's a friend from college, but if they get all investigative-y, it might be more difficult. I'll need a bit of time to come up with something feasible.”

“Okay, that works.” Melanie stretched a bit, looking between the two again, before taking a deep breath and focusing on opening the fridge door and grabbing the carton of eggs inside. Both Jane and Patricia backed up a little bit, both in case there was a blast-back of ThinkP!nk magic, and in case the eggs were to explode from a normal blow-up of Melanie's powers. The carton drifted smoothly to the sorceress's hands, and she opened the plastic shell to show that the eggs themselves were unmarred.

“Alright, so that little experiment is out of the way!”, Jane exclaimed. “I'll set my stuff over here and leave you two to go over things while I head back. I'll try to be back in the next hour or two.”

With a couple of temporary goodbyes, Jane left Patricia and Melanie to chat, which Melanie took advantage of to pry a little into Patricia's family life some more. She enjoyed getting to know more about them after forming a bit of a bond with Patricia and her cousin, Muse Periwinkle, following Melanie freeing the latter Muse from the Ashigaru's control. Since then, she had grown into being a family acquaintance that visited frequently. Melanie could tell that it did exasperate Patricia a bit, but her fellow ex-SASS colleague didn't seem to mind overall. In fact, she seemed to be a little less uptight among her own family with Melanie's regular visits, judging by what Muse Rose, Patricia's mother, had told the sorceress.

Melanie couldn't stop smiling at that thought, as she always found the idea of being a part of a family of superheroes, where the unusual was welcomed and helped fostered in positive ways, to be something she always desired. She got a bit of that with SASS, which was why she felt somewhat heartbroken when the team dissolved. It was mitigated by the fact that she kept in contact with Jane and Patricia, and occasionally got to speak with Selene and Mika, but otherwise it was something she really wished she could have kept in her life.

“You know...maybe that's it.”, Patricia commented. “You wanting that sense of family might be causing an adverse reaction with your magic. And so you might not be thinking about the time you were affected with ThinkP!nk, but you emotionally want to go back to when we were together, and in the thick of that investigation.”

“I don't know. I wasn't really contributing much at that point, because I was increasingly getting addled with the virus.”, Melanie replied. “But you might be right. What I've learned under Mr. Wizard's tutelage is that magic can be very responsive to strong feelings. It's why I try to exercise discipline in what I wear, what I eat, how I go about my day...magic is equally affected by intent and feeling, and since people have less control over the latter, that can lead to some unusual results. If it doesn't outright blow up in your face.”

“Speaking of that, I've noticed there hasn't been any incidents of sudden explosions around the city when you deal with crime.”, Patricia said with a quirky smile, one she had gotten more open to using when it was just hero talk between the two of them. “You're doing better.”

“Ah...yes.” The sorceress smiled. “I have been doing a lot better. I've noticed, but I didn't think it was to the extent that it's been reported. People don't clear out as often as they used to when I got onto the scene anymore.”

“That's good.”, Patricia nodded, taking a glance at her phone to check the time. “...already a little over an hour. And it's past four in the afternoon now, the news should be on. You don't mind if I watch for an hour, do you? At least until Jane gets back.”

“No, help yourself. I should start getting ready to prep dinner for myself. I'm in the mood for some garlic chicken, maybe with some green beans.”

“That's..oddly specific.”, Patricia replied.

“I get that way sometimes.”, Melanie smiled. “Let me know if you want anything for dinner, I'll see what I can make.”

“I'm...” Patricia was about to turn the offer down, but she let out a sigh and shook her head with a smile on her face. “Okay, fine. Let me know what you're working with, and I'll see if anything sounds good.”

It wasn't too long after that when Jane had returned, carrying in a suitcase and a couple of bags. Melanie was halfway through dinner, but apparently Jane had eaten an early dinner on the way back, so she informed the sorceress that she wouldn't need anything made for her.

“Patricia, it's going to be another forty minutes before I can have what you wanted ready. Do you want to stick around and eat before heading out for a bit and grabbing your things?”, Melanie asked. The Muse would nod in affirmation, and once an early dinner was finished, she made her way out, to return in a couple of hours. In the meantime, Jane had set up a separate space for her to sleep in with a sleeping bag and pillow ready for the night. Once Patricia was gone, Melanie took the opportunity to store away any leftovers and clean up while Jane stuck around.

“You're such a good home-maker, Melly~”, Jane purred, and Melanie would turn around to see Jane in her PlastiKat attire. Form-fitting black latex with a cybernetic helmet and mirrored face-visor that afforded Jane a HUD for her activities, topped with cute cat ears and a latex ribbon-like tail. It shone dully in the apartment's lighting, and Melanie felt her heart skip a bit.

“J-jane...I mean, Kat... uh...what's the occasion for suiting up?”, Melanie asked. A throaty purr slipped out of the helmet, past the dull shine reflected on the mirrored visor. Jane always had more confidence in herself when she had the suit on, both heroic and erotic. She sauntered over to Melanie, whose previous hypnotic conditioning from Kat was kicking in as she mentally shifted to a more subordinate tone and display of body language.

“My poor secretary~”, Kat cooed, triggering a reaction from Melanie that made her shift into a lightly altered persona of how she normally was. “Don't worry, your boss is here to help you. I'll help you like I did before when you were sexy and pink, and make it so you can have some mental safeguards from the infection. It's what a good boss does for her secretary, right~?”

“Yeah...~” The dreamy tone in Melanie's voice was a clear give away that she was completely submissive to Kat, and she indulged in caresses and groping from the cat-suited vixen. Kat milked a few moans and delightful coos from the witch, who trembled in delight as latex-gloved hands slipped under her clothes to pull and tug at her nipples and trace patterns along her thighs.

“Just relax Melly. I know my touches are like catnip to you~”

Melanie's eyes went wide as her mind slipped into a hypnotic trance. The trigger word Kat had implanted in her mind, one which no one else knew about, had been tripped, and Melanie's mind was now completely open to Kat's suggestions. She was a lovely puppet like this, completely open to Kat's words, and Kat was going to capitalize on that.

“Open the door, Melly. We have a special visitor~”, Kat purred, and Melanie obeyed. She walked mindlessly over to the front door, and opened it to reveal a striking beauty with fox ears and a tail. The woman had a smirk on her face.

“Well, aren't you going to invite me in?”, she asked.

“Invite her in, Melly.”, Kat commanded.

“Please...come in.” Melanie spoke in a soft, dazed tone, and with permission granted, the kitsune demoness known as Bethrynna stridedinto the apartment as if she owned the place. She made her way over to PlastiKat, cupping her ass and caressing it to pull a squeal of delight out of her.

“Such a good girl, Jane. I may have lost my old Mylos, but you'll make a fine replacement. As will your pet witch~” Bethrynna gave a dark chuckle, whispering into Kat's ear as she gave commands for Kat to give to the entranced Melanie. Soon enough, Melanie was sitting in a hypnotic daze in a chair, with Bethrynna and Kat standing before her.

“Now, I hear a pesky virus made by those damnable Celestials is still lingering inside you, Melanie Adams. I can promise to release you from this curse, but in return...you'll become mine.”, Bethrynna grinned smugly. “Unfortunately, as you are, I can't just take you. But...since your dear friend PlastiKat has ownership of sorts over you, I wanted to have you watch me as I take her, and have her pass ownership of you to me once she belongs to me. I've been working on her for the better part of two months now, after I found out who she really was. I was quite astonished! But that much raw desire inside someone...how could a demon resist~?”

She giggled a bit at how the situation had played out, before giving another command to Kat. “Snap her out of her trance, but make it so that she can't retaliate, Kat. Once you do that...I have a nice, pretty bell collar for you. Then you can be my pretty kitty~”

Kat let out a lewd moan and shuddered, clearly deep under Bethrynna's thumb. “Yesss...Melly...it's time to snap out of your trance...but when you do, you'll find that you can't raise a hand to stop Mistress Bethrynna...”

The entranced sorceress's eyes fluttered as she came to, and after a minute, she had a look of shock on her face as she comprehended the situation before her. “B-bethrynna? What are you doing here?! Kat, snap out of it, we have to...” Try as she might, Melanie could not resist the compulsion to stay her hand against Bethrynna. She kept put, looking down in bewilderment as Bethrynna pulled out a collar with a bell on it.

“Bare your neck, Kat-dearest. It's time you got to experience the ecstasy of being a Mylos...” Bethrynna moved her arms in front of Kat to slip the collar on from the front, but when she pulled back to meet Kat's neck, she found the collar hitting Kat's stomach instead as Melanie used her magic to raise the floor and move Kat up towards the ceiling.

“What is-?!” The demoness foxgirl looked in shock, and reeled towards Melanie as the witch found the resolve to get up and float over to Kat, grabbing her from her raised position before muttering a phrase Patricia had ingrained in Kat's psyche to make her more compliant.

“It's time to be Kat the Hero.”, Melanie whispered to Kat. “I need you to be heroic for me. I need you to say I'm unbound from any commands today, Kat, because heroes don't submit, and they don't control others. They stop villains.” Kat, in her daze, nodded in assent, and gave the words Melanie needed to hear to break out of the compulsion. The witch turned her attention to Bethrynna, glaring at her as she said, “Looks like you need to SIT DOWN.”

With a wave of her hand, she magically pushed Bethrynna into the very chair she was sitting in just a moment ago, before casting another spell to have the nearby table meld partially into the chair to prevent Bethrynna from moving. This was followed by a nearby napkin turning into a ball gag that affixed itself firmly into the foxgirl's mouth, preventing her from speaking and causing any further issues. No explosions happened, and everything went off with a hitch...until the chair and table started to turn into a bright pink, and the ball gag formed a phallic extension into Bethrynna's throat that just barely allowed her to breathe while soaking some kind of pink drug onto her tongue.

A look of shock took hold of Melanie's features as she landed. “No...that's not what I wanted to do, no!” She waved her hand again, making the ball gag disappear and allowing Bethrynna to speak again, only for her lips to plump up and gain a glossy pink lipstick. The fox woman gave out a small moan as the magic affected her some more, and her hair began to turn more blonde.

“No, nonononononoNO! This...isn't what I wanted at all!!”, Melanie panicked, and used magic to try and undo everything she did to Bethrynna just now. While the table was flung away, Bethrynna's clothes popped into more skimpy, slutty, pink club attire with matching platform heels, showing off her rapidly growing breasts and bubble butt as she started to get affected by the very virus the Ashigaru had intended to infect the demons with. It was a kind of twisted justice for coming in to capture Melanie and collar Jane for her own as the demoness began to grope herself and moan lewdly, a hand rubbing away at the growing slickness covered by a hot pink thong.

Melanie was in a panic now, and not just because Bethrynna was almost totally infected by the ThinkP!nk virus, nor because all this was confirmation that she hadn't been cured; the magic she had used on the objects and floor around her were rapidly changing, turning more girly, more pink, more sexy. Her entire apartment, due to her afflicted magic, was now turning into a bimbo's paradise of pastel pinks with a mix of whites, baby blues, and light purples. Couches turned into heart-shaped love seats, picture frames and furniture were getting stylized with pink and silver glitter and depictions of hot babes and hunky studs. Her remote turned into a vibrator, while cooking books she had in the kitchen turned into fashion and erotic magazines.

“...we have to go...Jane, snap out of it, it's time to turn normal again, WE HAVE TO GO.” Melanie grabbed her phone managing to nab it in time before it turned pink and glittery too, and used her magic to open the windows and float out of the building and into the evening. She glanced back to see her magic had turned even the window frames into a slutty-girly style with cute curtains to frame them. It was happening all over again, but even worse this time...

PlastiKat had mostly regained her composure and sense of self at this point, though she was fighting off a bit of the hypnotic stupor that Bethrynna had put her in earlier. The cat-suited heroine began to give apologies as Melanie found a rooftop to safely land on.

“I'm...I'm so sorry, Melly. She got me a while back, and she made it feel so good to just listen and do what she asked...” Kat was about to take off her helmet, but the sorceress stopped her due to eyes likely following their activity. “Hey...wait...I don't...I don't feel her presence as much in my head and stuff...”

“That might be due to ThinkP!nk...”, Melanie frowned. She looked back, feeling the spread of the magical virus affect far more than it was originally made to do. “I think that when the virus fully took Bethrynna, her motivations and ambitions were altered and any magical influence severed. I'm not sure if ThinkP!nk was supposed to do that, but...it's obviously not supposed to be able to turn entire buildings and inanimate objects into a bimbo aesthetic. Maybe...”

Maybe the virus mutated inside of her. That was a frightening thought: maybe it was like if a bacterium wasn't completely eliminated by penicillin, and mutated to grow resistant and stronger from the exposure. That was the best analogy she had, anyway. Which meant that she would need something stronger than what Patricia did. It seemed that having both Patricia and Jane use their powers might be the best solution to completely eliminate the virus from her body. Hopefully.

“I might need all of AEGIS's resources to nullify this at this rate. At least the anti-virus to ThinkP!nk should be with them.”, she sighed. Melanie felt like she could sag into the ground from the emotional turmoil that she was feeling, and apparently Kat caught sign of that as she moved to embrace her friend and support her.

“Melly...don't worry. You've gotten through this before. We'll help you again, okay?” Kat's tone was supportive, and Melanie couldn't help but smile slightly at the attempt to comfort her.

“Thanks, Kat.” With some of her composure regained, she quickly dialed Patricia to check in with her. As soon as the line picked up, the Muse on the other end immediately started in, checking to see if she was okay and what was going on.

“We need to meet, now. It's gotten a lot worse in a short amount of time. I'll fill you in on the details when we meet. Are you still at your place?” When Patricia confirmed that she was just about to leave, Melanie continued. “Stay there. We'll come to you. And get Peri on the horn, I think we're going to need as many Muses to help with this virus as possible. Lavender too, if you can contact her.”

“Lavender too? ...it's that bad, huh?” Patricia's voice grew dark in tone, and Melanie could almost hear her biting her lip. “Alright, get here now.”

It wasn't too long before Kat and Melanie arrived at Patricia's flat, and the Muse had her raiment in its true form and ready to begin.

“Peri is on her way with an AEGIS containment squad, and I left a voice mail on Lav's phone. I doubt she's going to come, though.”, Patricia frowned. “What happened exactly?”

“Somehow, Bethrynna got her hooks into Kat.”, Melanie began to explain. Before Patricia could speak up, the sorceress interrupted her to say, “My magic went haywire when I tried to retaliate, and it began turning the entire room into a bimbo paradise. Bethrynna got it bad too, and almost instantly turned into a ThinkP!nk victim. Kat says she doesn't feel the compulsions to follow Bethrynna's commands any more, so I think the virus overrode whatever that demon did to her.”

“Guess there's a silver lining to that.”, Patricia frowned, giving a look to Kat before turning her attention back to Melanie. “So, what's the plan? If it's worse than before, how do we even know that this will work?”

“It's an option we can do immediately.”, Melanie explained. “AEGIS should have the cure to ThinkP!nk on hand, so if our plan doesn't work, that'll be a fallback plan.”

“And? If the cure doesn't work?”, Kat asked. Melanie gave her a worried look.

“...I don't want to think about that.”

The two other heroines positioned themselves, and made their preparations. Patricia had her raiment wrapped around Melanie's waist and right arm, and Kat had a tight hold with both arms on Melanie's left arm, with her tail wrapped around the sorceress's left leg.

“Melanie...I'm already feeling something very different from your own aura.”, Patricia said. “It's very potent. I hope you know what you're doing...”

“It's the best option we have without going to AEGIS.”, Melanie responded. “Let's get started.”

Kat and Patricia began to tap into Melanie's magic, with the Muse directing Kat to drain in short bursts when prompted. After a few minutes into it, Melanie felt a shudder of weakness flit through her body, and she stumbled a little.

“C-careful! Don't break concentration, Kat!” Patricia grit her teeth in fear of something bad happening, and gave a pointed glare at her fellow heroine. But the warning went unheeded as Kat focused on trying to pull Melanie to her feet, and she drained a bit too much of the magical energy. Small splotches of pink began to bleed into the glossy black of Kat's suit, and Patricia cursed openly.

“Kat, back away! Don't take any more, your suit is showing signs of infection!”

But at that moment, the viral magic began to integrate with the tech in Kat's suit, and it hijacked her helmet's HUD to produce a spinning pink spiral. The telltale sign of ThinkP!nk's vector of transmission.

“Oh, shit! Patty, Melly, it's...oooohh...” Kat began to wobble, starting to drag Melanie down with her, which prompted Patricia to rush over and grab the both of them. Almost as soon as Jane saw the spiral in her visor overtake her vision, her arousal began to sizzle and pop. The pink splotches grew in size, and words flashed briefly and repeatedly across Kat's visor.

“Slutty...horny...pink...sexy...” Kat moaned a little, a hand groping one of her tits to make herself feel good as the virus completely hijacked all audio and video input, blocking out everything else. Kat slumped to her ass and released her hold on Melanie as the virus began in earnest. At the same time, Melanie's lapse in focus, and the sensation of feeling Kat slip away from her and Patricia panic, caused alarm within her. Her magic leaped to the nearest thing it could connect to, and Patricia had made it incredibly easy to allow a two-way connection to be formed. A surge of tainted magic was fed into the raiment, addling the partly-sentient storehouse of power and tinting it pink.

“Aaah~! Wh-what are you doing?!” Patricia directed the outburst towards her own raiment, which was caressing her curves, wedging itself between her ass cheeks, rubbing lewdly over her breasts and trying to make them press together. The sensations got a blush of embarrassment out of the Muse, who fought for control with her own source of her powers. She tried to pull the raiment away from Melanie, but it would not detach. Its nature to primp and heighten the physical beauty of its wielder began to spin out of control, and it sensed that it could finally get Patricia to lighten up and embrace her sexuality and beauty by drawing as much of the tasty, addictive viral magic from Melanie that it could.

“Oh gooooood....~ Melanie...You...you need to try and break free of the rainment...!”, Patricia moaned. “It's drawing in too much, it's...auuuuh!”

Weakened and feeling arousal as her magic began to go haywire again, she watched as Patricia's raiment began to turn a bubblegum pink, and proceeded to fuck its wielder. Pumping into her sex, groping her breasts and ass, and invigorating Patricia with wonderful arousal and bliss. Soon enough, the level-headed Muse was at the mercy of the tainted magics that were now channeled through the raiment, and her body began to follow suit in transformation.

Kat, meanwhile, had stewed in a full blast of ThinkP!nk's spiral, and the suit was almost entirely infected. It was now mostly a hot pink, with shrinking splotches of black dotting its surface. The suit itself then began to respond to both the virus's directives and the mindless arousal and desire that Jane was feeling inside, fucking her with pink latex protruding into her sex and ass.

“aaaUUUh!~ GAWWWd~! So hoooooot~ LIKE YES~!” Kat's hands leaped to rub violently against her pussy lips while a hand pulled at a taut nipple through the latex. “Goootta cuuuuuuum~ Gotta...feeel kewwwwlll~”

She was lying straight on the floor on her back, legs bent at the knees as her hips bucked to the rhythm of her own suit fucking her. Each buck seemed to jolt her breasts into the air, and they swelled and bounced with each thrust, alongside of her ass growing into a delightful bubble butt and thighs plumping delectably. Inside, Jane could feel her lips swell, and her hair was turning a light blonde and growing rapidly, which led to the suit opening the back of the helmet up to let voluminous blonde hair cascade out and keep growing. Platform heels formed at the bottom with a cleavage window opening at the top of her catsuit to show off a sexy amount of enhanced cleavage, while some more thigh skin was bared to give an alluring contrast.

Fear had taken hold of Melanie now. Fear for her friends. Fear that she had failed them. Worse, that she was the cause of them succumbing to ThinkP!nk. Patricia now had pink lip gloss shining on her lips with smoky pink eyeshadow, and her already divinity-level curves and assets were now straddling the line of an incarnate wet dream.

“Ooohh...Mela..Mmmel...Melly...this...feels good~”, Patricia moaned, finally giving in to her raiment's desire to make her as sexually appealing as possible. Her hair gained volume, turning a stunning honey blonde with desirable, kissable lips, and her raiment coiled around her to give her a sultry and slightly slutty look. “Gawd...this feels sooo...kewwwll~”

“No...No, not you two...” Melanie was on the verge of tears as the two fully infected heroines advanced on her. She just noticed that Patricia's room had been affected by the magic leaking out everywhere, no longer in the sorceress's control. Melanie was literally bleeding out the tainted magic, turning people and places alike into bimbofied and sexed up forms of what they once were.

“Melly, don't be sad...we just wanna feel kewl with you~”, Kat moaned, crawling towards her with the ThinkP!nk spiral now reflected on the outside of her visor. Melanie turned away, but Patricia used her pinked raiment to restrain her and force her to look into it.

“Just stare, Melly~ Just be horny with us~ Just fuck, just feel good. Just feel kewl~”, Patricia moaned, rubbing her hands over Melanie's breasts and spiking her arousal, which led to the magic filling up the room even more into a bimbo paradise. Melanie couldn't look away, and found her sight locked onto the spinning pink spiral that would give her a full infection of ThinkP!nk. She could feel the techno-magic virus enter her, filling with what was already going out of control, and she shuddered as the changes finally took her.

Her hair came undone, falling about her in a curtain of blonde hair that was steadily turning platinum blonde. Her lips plumped, looking delicious to kiss and suck on. Her clothes began to rip a little as her breasts swelled and became F cups while her rear turned into a perfect bubble butt with sexy, plump thighs. Then her clothes followed suit, turning into a hot pink tube top that showed off her delightful cleavage with matching white booty shorts, and her shoes turned into a pair of pink fuck-me pumps. Finally, shiny pink lip gloss formed on her perfect lips, and she felt the most mind-meltingly wonderful orgasm take her as her brains seemed to turn into girlcum.

“Hehehehe~ MmmNhhh~ Like...soooo kewlll~”, Bimbo Melly moaned. “Patty, Kitty, you guys, like, wanna fuck~?”

They grinned widely. There was no need to ask. And as they stripped each other and got to licking each others' sex, kissing each other with plump lips, and generally becoming bimbo-riffic sluts who only existed to fuck and spread the virus, Melly's magic fully turned into the ThinkP!nk virus. All those nearby, object and person, were affected, rapidly turning into the kinds of things sex-crazed bimbos would adore, as well as turning into sexy female bimbos themselves.

AEGIS arrived on the scene to witness a disaster: a vivid pink building embroidered with glitter, hearts, and with countless sexy, beautiful, sex-obsessed bimbos making out with each other, using adult toys to pleasure each other, or moving away to spread the infection. The color on Muse Periwinkle's face drained, and the prospect of seeing her cousin, Muse Violet, affected by this...it wasn't something she wanted to think of. Yet when she and the AEGIS team she was assigned with touched down to try and contain the situation, she was greeted with the sight of Bimbo Melly, Muse Bubblegum, and PinkKat groping, kissing, and fingering each other, barely making any attempt to break from their lewd activity to head out of the building.

“My god...Patricia...” Periwinkle shuddered in horror, but the three heroines simply giggled as PinkKat leaped to fire off sticky pink globs to pin down the AEGIS agents while Muse Bubblegum posed and blew a kiss at Periwinkle.

“Hey cuz~ Like what you see? You're gonna love how kewl we'll make you~”

Melanie gave a giggle, and summoned up a storm of vibrant pink butterflies that turned into a pink wave of transformative magic. No one was spared as everyone was turned into slutty, sexy, blonde, pink and glitter-wearing beauties who proceeded to fuck, kiss, and moan. Melanie moaned at the sight, cupping her breast as she cooed, “So kewl~ Everyone's gonna be so kewl~”


End file.
